makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Japanese: スポンジボブ スクエアパンツ X (クロス) マイリトルポニー: トモダチは魔法; AKA. SuponjiBobu SukueraPantsu Kurosu Mai Ritoru Poni: Tomodachi wa Mahō) is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and Sandvich33 Enterprises in association with Nick Games and Hasbro. Storyline Spongebob SquarePants and My Little Pony nowadays are vaguely similar in many ways, what with nearly perfect animation, originating somewhere in the 1980s as non-TV cult classics, highly famous online, and getting crap past the radar. What with these being a part of bigshot children's media, they would possibly be due for a crossover some day. And what better day than NOW!? Gameplay Being that Capcom is involved in this, it has core elements used in the Street Fighter franchise, such as performing Super Combos, EX Attacks (as seen in Street Fighter 4), and 2D-style controls. Players may choose between characters from SpongeBob SquarePants and/or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and can select whether to control the characters in the style of either Street Fighter's 6-button style or Tekken's 4-button style. Each fighter can be switched out normally or during certain combos. As the fight proceeds, players build up power in a 3-sectioned meter known as the "Cross Gauge", which allows players to perform various techniques depending on how much the gauge is fueled. Like many fighting games, it has a simple goal: be the last one standing tall in the most rounds and you win. The tag team element of the game is heavily emphasized, with players being able to switch between the two characters in their team in a variety of manners. Switch Cancel allows players to switch partners in the middle of a combo, whilst Cross Rush combos involve launching the opponent into the air before swapping partners and continuing the combo. Cross Arts, which require a full Cross Gauge, allows players to chain together each character's Super Combo in one straight attack, whilst the Cross Assault mechanic allows players to simultaneously control both characters in their team until the Cross Gauge runs out. There are 2 modes in vs. mode to select for your characters. One is the Gem System, which allows players to equip 3 gems that each give a specific stats upgrade. There are 6 types of gems: attack, defense, speed, vitality, assist, and Cross Gauge. Each gem is designated by a specific color and will activate certain conditions during the fight. The other mode is known as Pandora Mode, which is when a player can be sacrificed when his/her health is down to 25% in order to activate Pandora Mode. This increases the player's strength and gives infinite "cross fuel". This has a time limit on it , though. Pandora Mode will be lost automatically if the player is unable to defeat the opponent before time runs out. This also includes various options for online play/Nintendo Wi-fi Connection. 2 players can be on the same side, 1 controlling each character, and face off in 4-player matches. Scramble mode allows 4 players to fight in teams of 2. The game will also have online training mode which can be played cooperatively or competetively with 2 players, along with support for the Fighter Request feature. Characters (* unlockable characters) Stages SpongeBob SquarePants *Bikini Bottom, Conch Dr. *Jellyfish Fields *Sandy's Treedome *Clarinetland *Krusty Krab *Chum Bucket Lab *Goo Lagoon *2012 Rodeo *Bikini Bottom Mall *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Mermalair *Rock Bottom *Art Gallery *Squilliam's Rooftop Garden *Shell City *Palace of Pranks *BlackJack's House *Downtown Bikini Bottom *Glove World *Floating Island *Planktopolis *Pillow Foundry *Bikini Bottom Theater *Poseidome *Krusty Krab 2 *Flying Dutchman's Graveyard *Spork Mountain *"Karate" Island *4th Floor of Fear *Madame Hagfish's Caravan My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Cloudsdale *Everfree Forest *Sweet Apple Acres *Sugarcube Corner *Twilight's Library *Carousel Boutique *Ponyville Town Square *Ponyville Elementary *Sisterhooves Social *Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse *Fillydelphia *Random Ponyville Bar *Trixie's Funhouse *Canterlot High School *Ponyville Express *Wonderbolt Academy *The TARDIS *Ponyville Town Hall *Canterlot Gardens *Wedding Altar *Recoding Studio *Canterlot Symphony *Final Day Aria *Crystal Empire *Wonderbolts Show *Cloudsdale Flight Course *Zecora's Hut Bonus Stages *Training Stage *Pandora's Box Soundtrack SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob BFBB - Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob BFBB - Jellyfish Fields *SpongeBob Operation KRABBY PATTY - Hide n' Go Jellyfishing (Right Side) *Trauma Center Under the Knife 2 - Spring Breeze *SpongeBob OST - Quest for the Best *SpongeBob Operation KRABBY PATTY - Invasion of the Patty Snatchers (Wrong Side) *SpongeBob BFBB - Goo Lagoon *SpongeBob BFBB - Sliding Tune *ABBA - Money Money Money *SpongeBob Operation KRABBY PATTY - Driving Test 101 (Right Side) *SpongeBob BFBB - Mermalair *SpongeBob Revenge of the Flying Dutchman - Mermaidman Costume *SpongeBob - Friend or Foe (online game) *Sweet - Ballroom Blitz *SpongeBob Supersponge OST - Precipice Canyon *SpongeBob OST - The Mob *SpongeBob BFBB - Rock Bottom *SpongeBob Revenge of the Flying Dutchman - Fishing Gear *SpongeBob Altantis SquarePantis - Amulet Adventure *SpongeBob Atlantis SquarePantis - Main Menu *SpongeBob Typing - Krusty Krab Typing Tournament *SpongeBob Legend of the Lost Spatula - Goo Lagoon *SpongeBob BFBB - Poseidome *SpongeBob Movie OST - Ocean Man *SpongeBob - Dutchman's Dash (main gameplay) *SpongeBob BFBB - SpongeBob's Dream *SpongeBob - Legend of the Lava King *SpongeBob BFBB - Chum Bucket Lab My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MLP Fighting is Magic - Cloudsdale *SpongeBob Operation KRABBY PATTY - Hide n' Go Jellyfishing (Wrong Side) ((don't go into that topic)) *MLP Fighting is Magic - Sweet Apple Acres *MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight's Library *MLP Fighting is Magic - Caroudel Boutique *MLP Fighting is Magic - Sugarcube Corner *Team Fortress 2 - More Gun (Engineer's Theme) *MLP Friendship is 8-bit - Village of the Blanks *Super Ponybeat - Art of the Dress (instrumental) *AcousticBrony & MandoPony - I'll Fly Higher *Poni1Kenobi - Melody on my Heartstrings *The Archies - Sugar, Sugar *TheLivingTombstone - Magic *MLP Equestria Girls - Helping Twilight Win the Crown *MandoPony - Gilda's Theme *Blindsided - Theme of Lightning Dust *Dr. Whooves & Asst. Theme *Lovestruck Derpy - Derpy's Lullaby *MLP: FIM - Twilight's BBBFF *MLP: FIM - Love is in Bloom *LuXe - Epic Wub Time *White Town - Your Woman *Epic Final bosses of Equestria - Princess Celestia *Super Ponybeat - At the Gala *MLP: FIM - This Day Aria *MLP: FIM - Ballad of the Crystal King *Zebra's Spell, The (Zecora Fan Music) *MLP Boss Music - God of Chaos Character Movelists SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants (スポンジボブスクエアパンツ) Patrick Star (パトリックスター) Sandy Cheeks (サンディ頬) Squidward Tentacles (イカウォード触手) Mr. Krabs (ミスターカニ) Plankton (プランクトン) Larry the Lobster (ラリーザロブスター) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rainbow Dash (レインボーダッシュ) FlutterShy (フラッターシャイ) AppleJack (アップルジャック) Twilight Sparkle (トワイライトスパークル) Rarity (ラリティ) Pinkie Pie (ピンキーパイ ) Announcer Quotes Ready... *It's all in the mind! *Are you ready, kids? *Let's make it 20% cooler! *It's now or never! *Don't want to be tardy! *Better brace yourself! *This is no laughing matter! *Watch out for losses! *Do you have the guts? *It's too good to be true! Fight! *To war with thee! *In you go! *Bring out the big guns! *Do or die! *The clock is ticking! *Try to go easy! *Allons-y! *It's party time! *Let's see how you like it! *Excelsior! Extras *Semi-Humanoid - this changes the design of all characters to more of a SpongeBob Anime X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls design. Note: this doesn't change gameplay elements. *1-On-1 - This allows you to just select 1 character to play as in Arcade Mode, Vs. Mode, etc. Voice Actors *SpongeBob SquarePants - Tom Kenny *Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke *Sandy Cheeks - Carolyn Lawrence *Squidward Tentacles - Roger Bumpass *Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown/Joe Whyte *Plankton - Mr. Lawrence *Gary Wilson Jr. the Snail - Tom Kenny *Larry the Lobster - Mr. Lawrence *Randall Cheeks - ??? *Pearl Krabs - Lori Alan *Mrs. Puff - Mary Jo Catlett *Mermaidman - Joe Whyte (current voice) *Barnacle Boy - Tim Conway *Squilliam Fancyson III - Dee Bradley Baker *Dennis - Alec Baldwin *Stanley S. SquarePants - Christopher Guest *Cousin BlackJack - John DiMaggio *Tom Smith - Dee Bradley Baker/Mr. Lawrence *Nat Peterson - Dee Bradley Baker/Tom Kenny *Triton - Sebastian Bach *Princess Mindy - Scarlett Johannson *Bubble Buddy - Mr. Lawrence/Brad Arbell *Bubble Bass - Dee Bradley Baker *King Neptune - John O'Hurley/Kevin Michael Richardson/Billy West *Movie King Neptune - Jeffrey Tambor *Flying Dutchman - Brian Doyle-Murray *King Jellyfish - ??? *Master Udon - ??? *Fuzzy Acorns - ??? *Madame Hagfish - ??? *SpongeBot SteelPants - ??? *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *FlutterShy - Andrea Libman *AppleJack - Ashleigh Ball *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Spike - Cathy Wesluck *Big Macintosh - Peter New *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett/Michelle Creber *Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters *Lyra Heartstrings - TheRobotButterfly *Bon Bon - TheRobotButterfly *Trixie "The Great and Powerful Trixie" Lulamoon - Kathleen Barr *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Gilda (Griffon the Brush-Off) - Maryyke Hendrikse *Lightning Dust - Britt Irvin *Dr. Whooves/Time Turner - David Tennant/Keikoandgilly *Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo - Tabitha St. Germain/BaldDumboRat *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Princess Cadence - Britt McKlip *Vinyl Scratch - Susanna Brown *Octavia Melody - DragonKnightTiara *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *King Sombra - Jim Miller *Soarin' - Matt Hill *Spitfire - Kelly Metzger *Zecora - Brenda Crichlow *Discord - John de Lancie Trivia *The style of most of it all is vaguely similar to The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show. *The Semi-Humanoid style is possibly an idea for an obligatory "Make It Happen" meme on Derpibooru where someone would be like "I want there to be a SpongeBob Anime and I want it to later tie in with My Little Pony: Equestria Girls!", or so the creator thinks. See Also *SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Spongefan Wiki) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Series X Series Category:Series X Series Games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover series